moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Malefactors
The Malefactors is a criminal RP group that is spread throughout the entirety of Azeroth with the intent of breathing life back into the streets of all major cities; providing roleplayers with the opportunity for interaction with common thugs, small-time crooks, con-artists, assassins, and informants. The Malefactors What started as a small group of orphans--tragedies of war and poverty--has since flourished into an enterprise of organized and petty crime. =Hierarchy= With great power, comes great responsbility. While the hierarchy is simple, it's hardly sweet; the lowliest of criminals are Thugs, who are given the dirtier and less profitable jobs, usually at great risk to themselves. Goons, however, are the prized horses of the stable. While the jobs are still less than easy, they are far more profitable and at less danger to themselves. The catch is that Goons have less room to bugger things: a screw-up, or a plan gone wrong, could cost them their life at the hands of a Vigo or Sintora. Vigos have it worst of all: A wrong step could mean a quicker end to them than for a Goon. But they are undoubtedly made rich by the spoils of crime, and so the position is a lucrative one, the danger of it willingly forgotten. The Underlord Vigo The cream of the crop, Vigos have more than proven themselves to be intelligent, trustworthy, and--above all--experienced. While they follow direct orders from Sintora, they are also trusted to act on their own, dictating the day-to-day criminal affairs of the group. There is only ever five at one time, with a replacement being voted in by the remaining Vigos and Sintora should a spot happen to open. Goon Goons are the mainstay of the criminal enterprise. Showing they possess the knowledge and experience to act without supervision, they are trusted to the more tricky--and lucrative--jobs. Generally a Soldier is assigned to the command of one Vigo, depending on their criminal specialty. Thug The lowest of the low, these are the thugs, the hired muscle, or even the cannon fodder. Always clamoring for a better job, a Thug must give their duties in crime everything they have to be noticed by a superior and have their status passed up the chain of command. Thugs must always prove their worth and stay loyal to their superiors - because the Malefactors aren't above disposing one of their own. =Recruitment= =Rules of Engagement= Our rules are incredibly simple: 1) Respect your superiors, IC and OOC. 2) Do not godmode or metagame. 3) Have some modicum of maturity and patience. 4) Respect the rights of others(as detailed below). Respect We live by the Golden Rule in all of our RP interactions: Respect. Respect means that in cases of mugging and robbery, OOC consent is requested before the conflict happens. A simple, "Would you mind if I were to mug your character?" will suffice. And if the answer is NO, our members are expected to respect that and to find another willing victim. Respect means that in cases of assassination, said action will not be attempted without OOC approval of the targeted victim. If approval is granted, there will be a quick discussion about the expected outcome of the conflict, and no further OOC contact will be initiated. The time and date of the attack will be kept secret (unless the party requests otherwise). The target reserves the right to withdraw their permission at any point in time prior to the attack by simply messaging Sintora. Respect means that in cases of selling information, we will not hunt for the information; you must contact us OOC if you wish for IC information to be sold to another party, and we will happily arrange it. IC info must pertain to your character only. Info about other characters will not be approved for sale without OOC permission by the other party. This is done to avoid meta gaming. Player-vs-Player Combat Generally, we prefer to discuss the outcome of any battle before it happens. However, some people might prefer that the outcome be random and unpredictable, and we respect that. A simple DnD system can easily be arranged for those that prefer it. The alternative is a /duel, in which case both participants must be of the SAME level. The details can be worked out on a case-by-case basis. Other Crimes The Malefactors prides itself in being flexible to the needs of the individual player. We are quite happy to arrange any sort of criminal mischief that you require in your RP, be it extortion, kidnapping, or black mailing. Simply send Sintora an in-game mail detailing your needs. =The Thieves' Code= Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds